


Purring

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien purring, Cussing, Dad Kogane is named Texas, It'll be explained, Keith learns how to purr, Krolia can sort of purr, Maybe - Freeform, Purring, idk - Freeform, it's also female, more TBA - Freeform, quantum abyss, the wolf is Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: During another vision while in the Quantum Abyss, Keith learns that Galra can purr.





	Purring

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this idea came from and I was half asleep when I wrote this so sorry if there's confusion
> 
> Also, it sucks, I get it

They were eating when the next flash came. 

Nyx, as Krolia and Keith had decided to name the wolf, was startled by the oncoming white light. They’d only had her for a week or so. She ran off into the bushes, and Keith didn’t have time to go after her before the light consumed him.

When Keith opened his eyes, he found himself staring at his father lounging on the couch, a younger Krolia’s head resting in his lap as she dozed. 

Keith assumed this was before he was born, as there was no crib and no sign of a younger version of himself in sight,

Texas, Keith’s father, was smiling fondly at Krolia as she slept, curled slightly. Keith felt mildly embarrassed, but watched anyway, curious as to what this vision would show.

Texas reached a hand out tentatively, his smile turning uncertain as he brushed his finger through Krolia’s lavender hair. She stirred, and Taxas paused, sighing silently in relief as Krolia relaxed into the touch.

Keith felt his cheeks warm up at the sight of Krolia and his father cuddling. He couldn’t imagine either of them being comfortable with that and yet here they were, Texas running his calloused fingers through Krolia’s hair as she slept.

Keith nearly jumped when a soft rumble began, vibrating gently. Texas froze and Krolia let out a sound of disapproval as the petting stopped.

“Did you just-” Texas started, his southern drawl toned down from surprise. “Did you just purr?”

“Yeah,” Krolia said tiredly, adjusting herself so she could look at Texas.

Keith briefly wondered if he could purr.

“Humans can’t purr,” Texas said, looking confused. “Cats can. Can all Galra purr?”

Krolia shurgged. “Yeah. Galra have always been able to purr. Most don’t nowadays except with loved ones and very close friends.”

Texas’s smile returned and he started petting her again, seeming to relax at the sound of her purring again. 

“You know, that’s actually really relaxing.”

“Galra mothers will purr to help their kits sleep,” Krolia said, her purring pausing so she could speak. “It’s just something we do.”

At the word ‘mother’ Texas’s eye trailed down towards Krolia’s abdomen. “Speaking of, how is the little devil today?”

Keith’s eyes also flicked towards his mother’s stomach. Now that he was looking for it, he noticed a small bump on Krolia’s stomach.

“He hasn’t started kicking yet, but that’s to be expected.”

“I still think she’s gonna be a girl,” Texas said.

“Galra mother’s can tell what gender their kit is going to be long before it even begins to develop. He’s going to be a boy.”

The vision faded and Keith returned to the present, blinking and looking up at is mother.

“You can purr?”

Krolia shrugged. “In a way. My laryngeal was damaged in a fight.”

“Could you purr for me?” Keith asked, staring at his mother’s neck with genuine curiosity.

Krolia frowned, but a raspy grumble emitted from her throat, more of a broken rumble than a fluid vibration. It sounded more like a growl than it did a purr, cracking occasionally and, at times, stopping for a moment or so.

“Can you teach me how?” Keith asked.

“You could purr when you were a kit,” Krolia said.

“Really? How do I do it?”

“Well, it’s more of a natural response than a thing you can force. I’m able to purr at will from practice,” Krolia replied.

“Oh,” Keith let out a sigh of disappointment.

Taking pity, Krolia sat Keith down, running her fingers through his hair as Texas had for her. 

Keith relaxed into the touch, smiling softly as Nyx nosed her way cautiously out of the bushes.

“Here girl,” he said, motioning over to him.

Nyx, still cautious, made her way over to him, and he smiled as she lay her head into his lap.

Not really thinking, he allowed the broken rumble of his mother’s purr to lull him slightly. And that, coupled with the soft fur of Nyx’s head beneath his fingers, was enough for him to let out a contented sigh.

A soft vibration started in his chest as it normally did when he was content.

Krolia paused. “Do you feel that?”

“Yeah,” Keith replied, looking up at her.

“That’s sort of what a purr is like,” she said, looking down at him.

“I’ve been able to do that my whole life,” Keith said.

“None of the human I knew could do that.” 

“So it’s like a half purr?”

“I suppose. Maybe because you’re half human?”

“Maybe.”

They were both surprised when Nyx started purring as well.

Krolia let out a small chuckle before they all fell asleep in a comfortable silence, minus the purring.

What happened to the food? Not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? I like to know what readers think so I can keep doing it in future fics


End file.
